Tori's Wish
by Beckyhelene
Summary: A short little fic taking place after Shane's Karma pt. 1 and 2. What was Tori's wish when she blew out her birthday candles? Three guesses on what, heeee.


Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS, although, if I did, I would Blake be shirtless for an ep! Dangit! we've seen them all shirtless except him! I want some shirtless Blake action gosh dangit! Sorry for the outburst.  
  
Summary: Just a short lil thing taking place after Shane's Karma pt. 2. What was Tori's wish when she blew out the candles?  
  
Tori smiled as she and the guys sat in Ninja Opts, eating the cake. Shane sat somewhat isolated from the others. Tori set her plate down and went over to him. She sat next to him.  
  
"Hey." She said. Shane looked at her, giving a faint smile.  
  
"Hey, birthday girl." He said. Tori smiled.  
  
"How are you?" She asked. Shane sighed.  
  
"Fine." Tori tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Shane." She said, not believing him. Shane looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry about me, today is your day. Be happy, have fun." He said. He gave Tori a smile. Tori looked at him, deciding he didn't want to talk about Skyla and everything else that had happened. She sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll drop it, for now." She added. "But don't think I'm going to let you off the hook totally." She smiled, nudging his shoulder. Shane laughed.  
  
"Knowing you, I wouldn't expect it for a second." He joked. Tori smiled.  
  
"Good." Shane looked at her, and decided to turn the tables, make her talk.  
  
"So, what was your wish?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"When you blew out the candles, what was your wish?" Shane grinned. Tori cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What makes you think I made one?" She asked. Shane gave her the same disbelieving look she had given him.  
  
"Because, as your friend, I know there's something, or should I say someone, who you want." He smirked. Tori smacked his arm.  
  
"Shut up." She said. Shane laughed.  
  
Blake looked over and saw Tori and Shane talking. He felt a slight pang of jealousy. He sighed and shook his head. Don't be stupid, he thought. Shane and Tori are just friends. Besides, he had a rough day. She's probably just making sure he's ok.Yeah, that's it.concerned friend, that's all. He sighed and turned away from them, looking over at Cam and Hunter who were making fun of the Bronzed God/Orange Ranger/Dustin. He laughed as Dustin glared at Cam; thrusting the tanning gel CyberCam had given him. Cam just laughed and shook his head. Blake looked at Dustin.  
  
"Why are you blaming CyberCam? Didn't Tori say you shouldn't put so much on?" Blake smirked. Dustin glared at him.  
  
"I do believe I did." Tori smiled. Blake looked up as Tori and Shane walked over, deciding to join in on the mocking of Dustin. Dustin frowned.  
  
"Well, yeah but...." He trailed off, trying to find some excuse or anything that could help him. "..But CyberCam shouldn't have given me the stuff..." He replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, he didn't realize you'd actually use the whole thing." Cam grinned.  
  
"Besides, don't worry, it should come off..Eventually." Hunter chuckled. Dustin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh great, thanks. I think I'm going to use some of those sick days I've been stocking up at Storm Chargers." Dustin sighed.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Some time later, everyone decided it was time to go home. Dustin and Shane left for their homes. Tori went to her car to leave. Hunter and Blake were making their way to leave when Hunter looked at his brother, who was watching Tori. He groaned slightly at his love struck little brother.  
  
"You should just go tell her how you feel." He said. Blake looked at him, feighing cluelessness.  
  
"Huh?" He said. Hunter sighed.  
  
"Don't even try it." He said. "We both know what I'm talking about." Blake didn't say anything. "Look, we all know she likes you too. Why don't you just stop playing around and take some initiative?" He asked. Blake looked at him.  
  
"Why is this all such a big concern for you?" He asked. Hunter sighed.  
  
"Well, I've got to live up to my older wiser brother role sometimes. Besides, this whole shy flirting back and forth thing is getting really tiresome." Blake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Blake said. Hunter grinned.  
  
"Anytime, now go talk to her. I mean, this is a perfect chance. It's her birthday, it wasn't exactly the best of birthdays..You can kind of end the day on a bright note." Hunter said. Blake rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Great, so I'll be just some opportunist?" He asked.  
  
"Exactly. Good luck." Hunter said as he shoved Blake in Tori's direction and left. Blake watched his brother leave and groaned.  
  
"Everything OK?" Came a voice. A soft, beautiful voice. Blake turned around and saw Tori standing there, loading her stuff from the party in her car.  
  
"Yeah." He said. He walked over. "Need some help?" He asked. Tori smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure, thanks." She said. Blake picked up one of the beach lounge chairs she had brought to the party and carried it to her van. "Well, today was sure an eventful day." She commented, bringing one of the beach balls to the car. Blake looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. It sucks that it had to happen on your birthday." He said. Tori smiled.  
  
"Is that like the motto for the day or something?" She asked. "It's no big. I mean, like I said before, they'll be plenty more."  
  
"Yeah, but still. It would've been cool to have been able to have fun today." He said.  
  
"We did have fun." Tori said. "In between Kelzacks stealing our stuff and fighting Zurgane's zord." She smiled. Blake couldn't help smiling too. "And also Shane getting that battelizer thing. I mean, how cool was that?" She said. Blake nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty cool." He said. They both bent down to pick up another chair, their hands brushing together.  
  
"Sorry." Tori said, blushing slightly. She went to pick up something else. Blake watched her. The two finished loading the stuff in her car in silence. Blake kept thinking about his brother's "advice." He looked at Tori. Maybe Hunter was right. Maybe it was time he took some initiative. He took a deep breath. "Tori." He said. She looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked. Blake looked at her, suddenly at a lost for words.  
  
"Uh.." He said. "I...Uh..." He sighed, giving up. "I just wanted to say, happy birthday." He said, looking down. Tori blinked. For some reason, she was thinking he was going to say..Well, something else.Tori sighed to herself and gave Blake a smile.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't like, get you anything or." His voice trailed off. Tori shook her head, smiling gently.  
  
"It's OK." She said. "Besides, you and Hunter didn't know until yesterday. I wasn't really expecting anything." She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Anyway, it was great being able to just hang out today. It's not a big deal." She laughed. "Well, I've better go. I've got stuff to do." She said.  
  
"Oh. What?" He asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, for one, burn my bathing suit." She smirked. Blake laughed.  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at it again without seeing that Kelzack wearing it." She said, shuddering a bit.  
  
"Yeah, that was just wrong." Blake chuckled.  
  
"Totally." She said. "Well, I'll see you around." She said as she went to get in her car. Blake looked at her.  
  
"Uh, wait." He said. Tori looked at him, her heart fluttering a bit with hope.  
  
"What?" She asked. Blake took a deep breath. He swore to himself he wouldn't chicken out again.  
  
"Can the burning of your bathing suit wait?" He asked.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake led Tori along the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see." He said. He walked up some rocks. Tori sighed and followed. They came to a small cliff. She opened her mouth to say something, and stopped, looking out on the scenery. They where above the city, practically. Tori could see it below them. She looked out to the sky. The sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful blue, purple and orange color.  
  
"Wow." She breathed out. Blake smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." He said. Tori blinked and looked at him.  
  
"OK, I've lived here longer then you, but I never knew this place existed." She said. Blake shrugged.  
  
"I was just walking around one day after Hunter and I got here, and just sort of discovered it. I come back sometimes when I need to think or something." He sat down a few feet from the edge of the cliff. Tori sat down next to him. The two sat in silence, watching the sky.  
  
"I can see how you'd want to come back here a lot." Tori said. Blake nodded.  
  
"It's peaceful, beautiful.." He looked at Tori, his voice trailing off...Peaceful, beautiful, like you..He thought to himself. Tori looked at him.  
  
"So, I know your little hiding place." She grinned playfully. "Now I know where I can find you sometimes." Blake smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He said. The two sat in silence again, watching the sun set. A soft gust of wind blew past them, causing Tori to shiver gently. Blake looked at her. "Cold?" He asked.  
  
"Just a little." She said. Blake slowly put his arms around her shoulders, causing her to lean into him a little.  
  
"Better?" He asked. Tori nodded. She rested her head against his shoulder. Blake looked at her. His heart rammed against his ribcage at the feel of her being so close to him. He forgot about his nervousness and everything else at that moment. He leaned down to her and gently captured her lips in a kiss. Tori was slightly surprised by this, but recovered quickly. She returned the kiss, sliding her arms around his waist and shifting slightly so that she was facing him. Blake brought his other hand up and gently cupped her face. The two stayed in their sweet kiss for a while. Then they slowly pulled away from each other's lips, still in one another's embrace.  
  
"Wow." She said softly. "That was.." She trailed off.  
  
"Yeah." He said. Tori smiled.  
  
"Suddenly this day just got a whole lot better." She joked. Blake laughed softly.  
  
"Glad you feel that way." He said. Tori laughed.  
  
"I was beginning to worry you'd never get up the nerve to do that." She said. Blake smiled.  
  
"Almost didn't." He said honestly. "I guess I just stopped being nervous and let it just..Happen." Tori hugged him and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Good." She said. They sat together as the sun finally disappeared in the horizon and the moon and stars began to shine above them. Tori smiled to herself. Shane had been right, she had made a wish when she blew out the candles. But never in her wildest dreams did she think it would come true so quickly, and so magically.  
  
The End 


End file.
